


Coming Home

by originalhybridlover



Series: Post Olicity Reunion [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Olicity Reunion, Olicity don't even need to share fracking words to express how much they love one another, Oliver and Felicity are each other's everything, Romance, post 7x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Oliver and Felicity finally come home after an unbearable separation that tore apart their lives.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on that beautiful Olicity reunion. It's short and Sweet. I hope you enjoy it.

Felicity had known Oliver was finally coming home. She fought and she clawed and did everything she possibly could to bring her husband home even when everyone told her Oliver was never coming back. She never once gave up and now that the day he was coming home was here, she could barely believe it.    
  
She could hardly believe her own eyes, seeing him stepping out of those prison gates, bruised and bloody. Her feet were moving, carrying her toward him even when he stopped just watching her.    
  
Seeing Felicity there waiting for him was like seeing the sun for the first time in so long. It felt like taking a drink of cool water after being stuck in a hot desert without a single drop of water.    
  
Diggle and the rest of the world faded until all that was left was Felicity.    
  
The feel of her hand caressing his cheek had a feeling of peace washing over him, his eyes slid closed and he leaned into her touch.    
  
Feeling Felicity cradle his face in her hands like he was the most precious thing in the world to her. God, it was everything he’d been missing. He opened his eyes, seeing her tearful ones staring back at him with relief, longing and love, so much love.   
  
Words weren’t needed, he tilted his head down, pressing his lips against hers, soft and lingering.    
  
Felicity gasped quietly at the familiar feeling of his lips against hers. She kissed him back, ignoring his scratchy beard, reveling in the fact that she could touch and be touched by her husband once again.    
  
Felicity slid her arms around his neck anchoring herself to him, nowhere near ready to break contact with him. The touch of his mouth against hers was home.    
  
Oliver's arms banded around her, tightening around her waist, his large body encompassing her smaller one, pulling her in as much as he could, only breaking the kiss to bury his head in her shoulder, the scent of skin, the feel of her in his arms was like coming home.    
  
Finally, Oliver and Felicity were home because they were together. Exactly whey they belong...in each other's arms.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself I had to write something on that reunion. I hope you at least liked it.


End file.
